


Valiant

by avearia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Backstory, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soul Shredder, Tumblr Archive Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: A Fright Knight drabble inspired by a doodle by Sarapsys on Tumblr. In their own words: "…an early version of the Fright Knight, before he gets the Fright part of things. He goes around freeing spirits that are trapped in the human world due to grudges, curses, unfulfilled business, etc."





	Valiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarapsys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarapsys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459383) by Sarapsys. 



> Originally posted on Tumblr, inspired by Sarapsys' art. Visit to view the beautiful art that inspired the drabble! http://ave-aria.tumblr.com/post/72693665497/sarapsys-doodle-gone-wild-as-i-think-about

The Knight stepped forth, tall and steadfast against the darkness.

From the shadows, the ghost hissed at him, staring him down with tiny, blood red eyes. He could hear its bones rattle, the iron clink of the chains that bound it to the mortal plane.

Another step forward. The ghost lunged at him, a skeletal hand swiping its claws. He dodged it easily, never breaking eye contact.

“You,” said the Knight, voice quiet, “…Are afraid.”

The demon wraith screamed at him in defiance.

“You are afraid,” the Knight repeated, “…of death.”

At his words, the ghost recoiled suddenly. Its red eyes shrunk, and its bones rattled louder, as if it were shaking in fear.

“And I am here,” said the Knight, taking a deep breath as he unsheathed his sword, the Soul Shredder - a magic blade, forged by a witch, that glowed with holy light. He raised it above his head, letting its rays cut through the darkness.

The ghost cowered, jaws snapping, movement frantic, as if it could sense that its end was nigh.

“I am here,” The Knight repeated, “To make you face that fear.”

The Knight swung his sword to cut the ghost in half, and in an instant, nothing more remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know if Sarapsys has an AO3 account? I'd like to make sure things get attributed.


End file.
